Let's Give 'Em Something To Talk About
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: It's a tWiStEd AWTR! Jamie's popular and Landon's not! Will their paths cross?
1. That Day At The Football Field

A/N: Hi AWTR fans! I hope you like my new story, "Let's Give 'Em Something To Talk About"! This is a twisted around AWTR where Jamie's popular instead of Landon! You will learn the rest of the differences on the way along! Enjoy!  
  
"Ready? Okay!" squealed Jamie with the rest of the Pep Squad. Her hips jerked side to side, her skirt flying revealing her spankies, not underwear but like long granny panties. "Funny word," she thought. "Spankies."  
Her hair was nicely blow-dried and pulled into a tight ponytail. She had always wanted long, longhair but it would be to long for the ponytail. Now her hair was just to her shoulder blades when let loose. In her hair there was a red and white, the school colors. Her belly shirt and skirt were the same. She kicked her leg up and they were done. She screamed, "GO FALCONS!" and jumped as they exited to their benches.  
Jamie sat with her best friend, her one friend who was not faking it, Hallie. "Hey," she said, sitting next to her while she dried her neck with a towel. She turned to her.  
"Hi Jams (A/N pronounced like James), what's cooking?" she said, handing her the towel.  
"Oh thanks," she said, wrinkling up her nose, "a fresh, sweaty towel is just what I need." She threw the towel to the ground. "Be right back, I'll see if I can find a clean one." She walked toward the locker rooms, not really paying attention. Next thing she knew she was on the ground. "Sorry, sorry," called out someone. A hand reached out and she took it. She saw that it was Landon Carter. Not someone she knew very well, just an acquaintance. "Why don't you move next time!" she yelled, hands on her hips, "What are you even doing here? You don't play and you don't have any friends!"  
  
Landon's heart stung with the words. "But it's true," he thought, "I don't have any friends, excluding John and Mikey." He just stared at her, one of those I-hate-you-go-to-hell stares, and she stomped off toward her destination. She found a towel and went back to the benches.  
"Was it just my eyes going blind or did you have a conversation with that Landon boy?" Jennifer asked as soon as I got back.  
"No," she should have expected Jennifer to say something. "He ran into me, so I started yelling at him."  
"Sure-e-e-e," Jennifer said, a triumphant look in her eyes. "But you let him help you up."  
"So?" Jamie spat back. She was trying to take it out of context. "So what? I was knocked to the ground, I didn't even know who did it, and I just took the first thing I saw."  
"Just like she takes the first guy she sees!" giggled one of the group in the back.  
"No, no," said Jennifer. For a second, she thought she was going to defend her. "She takes no guy she sees. Only that one time with Jake. The girl may be still a virgin!" the howls of laughter went up, but Jamie joined to. No use giving them something to prey on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie drove into her driveway. She wondered where her father was. He was usually home by now, but there was no car in the driveway. She walked into the house. There was a note on the counter.  
  
Jamie,  
  
Be home soon. I had some business to take care of, a family lost their daughter. I will talk to you later hun.  
  
Dad  
  
Jamie sighed, wishing her dad was here. He was never home. But of course, she was never home either, she was always out with someone or at football, basketball, any sport games. The phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Hi," came a male's voice.  
"Hi?" she said slowly. "Who is this?"  
"Um, this is Landon Carter."  
"Oh," she said, instantly unamused and uninterested. "Why'd you call?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out – er – or something." Jamie thought for a second. She had just broken up not to long ago with her six month boyfriend Jake, her first in fact. Maybe she could make him jealous for her with Landon...  
"Sure," she said, not thinking things all the way through, "How about right now to the Grind?" The grind was a local hot spot for the juniors and seniors of Beaufort High. The crowd was nice, the food was okay except for what her friends called the grease ball, their special "Grind Hamburger" that they MUST have poured grease on top of it when they set it in the bun for it to be that greasy. The local wrestlers that needed to gain a few pounds loved those things. Three of them and you've instantly gained ten pounds.  
"Okay. Sounds like a date." She grimaced at those words.  
"Yay, well, see you soon, I guess."  
"Bye." Dial tone. She was beginning to regret this plan now. Why, oh why, did she say yes? Everyone, just EVERYONE would be there and see Landon walk in with his head held high and me staring at the ground or searching the place for Jake. Why would he be jealous of Landon anyway? He was a dweeb, lower then the dirt they walked on some of her friends said. She wasn't that extreme about it, but her group was definitely on a pedestal compared to him and his friends.  
Jamie dressed in her sexiest dress to show off in front of Jake. She had just bought it a couple a days ago – bright red, short, spaghetti straps, and a low neckline. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her hips. She did up her makeup, fixed her hair into a messy bun, and put on fake lashes. She looked like she should be going to a club, not the Grind.  
There was honking outside the door and she hurriedly put on her shoes with the ankle straps. Jake loved those, the ones with the laces that stretched to half way to her knees. They made her two inches taller. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and went out the door. 


	2. Bad Idea

A/N I forgot to add that this story is a make off of an original story I wrote. And I think one of my sub-plots are like a story in here, but I'm not sure. So sorry if a tiny portion of my story sounds the same as something, but I don't think it will. But just in case.  
  
Landon Carter pulled up to the simple two-story house, honking the horn. He couldn't believe he was actually going out on a date with Jamie Sullivan. He saw the curtain move a bit then the door opened, revealing Jamie. 'Oh...my...god,' breathed Landon, 'That dress...'  
'Oh my god,' thought Jamie. 'What am I getting myself into?' She walked slowly, to prolong the time, but in Landon's eyes she was trying to lure him in. 'She likes me!' he thought excitedly, getting out to open the door for her. "Jamie," he said, "You look...Amazing." Jamie smiled, but not sincerely. But he didn't notice. He was on cloud number nine.  
He hopped in and drove to the Grind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie walked in, slightly ahead of him. 'This was a bad idea, a bad idea,' she thought, worrying. She saw Jake out of the corner of her eye and turned away. She turned away to see a group of cheerleaders. 'Why are they here? They NEVER come here. Great, there goes my reputation!' Jake started to get up. 'Please don't come here! Please don't come here!' she prayed silently. Jake walked up to her, cutting in front of Landon.  
"Hi," he said, his shining brown eyes looking down to her chest. She was instantly peeved. She should have never tried to get him back.  
"What do you want?" she asked sharply.  
"Woah, woah, let's not get touchy," he said, touching her arm. She hit it off.  
"Don't touch me," she said with and acid tounge. Landon stepped up behind her. "Jamie..."  
"Is this your new boy? So you got a down-grade?" he laughed loudly so that everybody looked up.  
"Jamie! Hi! Come over here!" called out Stacy, one of her fellow cheerleaders. She shook her head and looked back over to Jake.  
"Why don't you just leave me alone. I don't like you anymore." The words make Jake angry.  
"This won't be over Jamie."  
"Believe me Jake, it's over. Sorry, Landon, I'm gonna go."  
"Do you want a ride? I mean, I can-"  
"No thank you," she interrupted. "I'll catch a cab or something." She felt like running. She was on the track team, and it was the one thing she enjoyed. It was also how she stayed so thin, or at least that's what her dad said. She walked out and then started to run. She had gotten only half a block when she couldn't go any further. "Damn ankle two inch heels," she muttered, sitting on a bench and taking them off and tying the straps together. She thrust the pair onto her shoulder and ran. She just ran, and thought. Why had she been so stupid? Of course Jake was sweet to her when they were going out, he had just wanted to use her.  
He had just wanted to use her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie jiggled the handle to find it was unlocked. Her father must be home. She walked in and threw the shoes on the floor. Her tights had large holes on the bottom, and she had blisters from running barefoot on cement.  
"Dad?" she called out, her voice echoing slightly up the stairs.  
"In the kitchen," he called back. She went in to find him in the fridge, bread already on the counter. He lifted his head out of the fridge and closed it. "Hun, we need to talk."  
'This doesn't sound good,' she thought, sitting down in the rickety brown chair. "What's up dad?"  
The reverend shifted his weight from his left to his right foot. He finally sat down and began to speak, leaning far over the table toward Jamie. "Jamie, I – I don't know how to say this," he said, his loud voice filling the small kitchen. "Well, Hallie's missing."  
"Hallie," she softly  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry!" screamed Jamie. The phone rang but no one moved to get it. "I'm sorry, you say! My very best friend is missing!" She ran up the stairs, not bothering to look down. She flipped on the T.V in tears.  
"Today, in local news," the reporter said, "This teen you see in the picture is missing and presumed to be dead. Her name is Hallie Collins, a senior at Beaufort High. She was an avid swimmer and was a member of the Pep club. If you have seen her or know anything about this case, you are asked to contact the Beaufort Police Department at 555-5267.  
"And in other news-." Jamie shut off the T.V. 'Presumed to be dead?' she thought, sinking into a whole new round of tears. She heard the garage door open, and knew her dad was leaving to visit mom in the cemetary. He did that whenever he was upset. The phone rang and Jamie wished it would stop, but composed herself and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Jamie. It's Landon." Jamie let out an irritated sigh.  
"Hm?"  
"I just wanted to know why you wouldn't let me drive you home last night."  
"I wanted to get away from Jake."  
"What does that have to do with me taking you home? Or I could have taken you somewhere else to hang out or something."  
"Um, well I-." Landon let out his breath.  
"I know," he said sullenly.  
"Know what?" she asked, confused. Does he know about Hallie too?  
"I know you used me. To get Jake to notice you. You weren't serious." Jamie felt guilty and lied.  
"No, no, that's not it. I, um, just needed some alone time."  
"So do you want to try again?" Now she couldn't really say no, could she?  
"Uh, sure."  
"Great!" Landon smiled. "How about ei-."  
"Landon, I can't really go out anytime soon."  
He was disappointed, and looked at his shoes. "Oh really? Grounded or something?"  
"No. My best friend Hallie is missing."  
"Oh my god, oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, wel-."  
"It's okay, really, how could you have?" 'Unless you have watched the news,' she added silently. "Call me, uh, soon, I guess. But I really have to go now."  
"Okay. Take care." Soon there was a dial tone, and Jamie looked over to her desk. A picture of her and Hallie as large as a computer screen sat on it. This started a whole new round of tears.  
  
'She was kind of fragile And she had a lot to grapple with But basically she kept It all inside  
  
Childlike and effervescent With a well of pain The depth of I could not imagine If I tried  
  
Never thought that I would hear them say Twister went and threw it all away  
  
She was kind of magical Her laughter sent you casually Floating through a moment of release  
  
Dear god, it's all so tragic And I'll never have the chance To feel closure That I ultimately need No, I never dreamed That there would come a time Twister'd go and leave it all behind  
  
Lord I pray she's found some peace And her soul's somewhere at ease  
  
Yeah I'm feeling kind of fragile And I've got a lot to handle...'  
  
A/N I would have put the last 2 lines of the song, but they didn't fit. HEHE. This was "Twister" by Mariah Carey. Hope you like this story. 


	3. A Note Fell From The Door

WARNING: I'm not sure if it should be "PG-14" or "R." It isn't really that bad, but you've been warned just the same.  
  
Jamie decided she needed to get out. She couldn't just keep sitting in her nightie in front of the T.V., phone by her side, hoping every time it ringed it would be the relieving news. So far, only 3 telemarketers, the police, and a family friend.  
She picked up the phone and rang up Landon. "Hello?"  
"Hi, is Landon there?"  
"This is. Who's this?"  
"Jamie. Jamie Sullivan." She heard him sit up, his attention fully hers. "Oh, really? Hi. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if your offer was still up for grabs. I need to get out of this house." Her toes dug into the carpet under the rug and she flipped the corner up.  
"Sure, I mean, great," he said, "Where do you want to go?"  
She shrugged, as though he could see her through the phone, "Somewhere. Anywhere."  
"Okay...I have a spot. Just don't wear heels and wear a bathing suit," he said mysteriously.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Surprise." This intrigued Jamie, him being secretive. She wondered about where it was, and she flipped the corner of the rug back down. "Hmmm. I have no clue. Will you PLEASE tell me?"  
"Good about the clue thing, and no about the please thing," he responded, laughing. "I'll be there around, oh, six thirty."  
"Alright. Bye." She hung the phone up, and thought about what she was going to wear. 'What does it matter? He doesn't care about what he wears, obviously.' But she decided to dress in a tight pair of jeans and a shirt with a koala bear that said "Australia" across it. The shirt was just short enough so that it showed a slit of her sun-bed tanned skin. She quickly threw her hair into a messy bun. 'I wonder if flip flops are okay?' she thought. 'I'll take tennis shoes just incase.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon went to the door and knocked anxiously. Hegbert opened the door, and smiled to see him. "Landon! Come in, come in," he said, not knowing why he was here. "So what is the reason for this visit?"  
"I'm here to pick up Jamie." Hegbert instantly frowned. What would a nice boy like him want to do with Jamie? He should be going out with someone – Well, he shouldn't be going out with Jamie.  
"Oh, I see," was all he said. He couldn't interfere. God would tell them what was right; he would tell them what to do. Jamie stood at the top of the stairs and stared for a moment and started to walk down the stairs. The creaking caused Landon to turn and then gasp. Her hip hugger jeans just looked so right on her, and the tank top showed off her features.  
"Uh, hi Jamie. Ready to go?" he asked timidly, still staring at her appearance.  
"Sure. Just give me a sec to grab my purse, cell, and jacket," she said, moving toward the closet. She put on her coat and threw her phone into her purse. "Let's go." She turned to her father, "Bye dad."  
"Bye Jamie. Don't be out to late." He stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and watched the two leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been traveling in the car for a half an hour. "Where are we going?" she asked bubbly for the millionth time.  
"Shush, shush. Now stop it."  
"Where are we going?" Landon pulled over and Jamie gave him a concerned look. Next thing she knew she was saying: "Lan – Landon! STOPPP! STOPPP!" she was laughing so hard and he tickled her ribs. "La – La – Landon! I'm serrrious! St-st-st-st-STOP!" He drew back, leaning back in the seat. He surprised her, how, how SEXY he looked that sunset. He pulled the car into gear and started to drive again, a comfortable silence filling the vehicle.  
They pulled up to a flat place with a big, orange rock in the middle of it. "Tennis shoes?"  
"Tennis shoes," he replied. She threw her flip flops in the trunk and laced them up. "Let's go," she said, pulling herself up and dusting off the butt of her pants.  
"Climb up here," he said suddenly, grabbing hold of a rock that stuck out of it. "What are we-,"  
"Don't bother asking."  
"Fine." The climbed up the rocks, Landon reaching the top first, extending a hand to help Jamie the rest of the way. "Look," he said, pointing.  
The rock's inside was hallow, and inside of it there was a waterfall, palm trees, everything tropical. She held her breath, then started climbing down toward it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
They pulled up to the house. "Bye," she said softly. She opened the door, rung her hair, opened the door and a note fell to the ground.  
  
Dear Jamie,  
  
Hello. This is who Hallie chose to contact. She told me to write: "Go Beaufort falcon cheerleaders!" so you know it genuine. If you want her, you need to come to 634 Hart Street, and we'll discuss payment options. And don't you even THINK of calling the police, or her throat will be slit and her blood will run free!  
  
XOXO  
  
"FUCK!" she screamed loudly, and she heard Landon's breaks squeal. He opened his door, "What's wrong?"  
Jamie crumpled the note slightly, jamming it into her pocket. "Oh, nu- nu-nothing. Sorry to stop you, I, uh, just stubbed my toe."  
"Oh," he said softly, still not believing. 'She's hiding something,' he thought, his eyes giving her a once-over. She was shaking slightly, her hand crammed in her pocket. "Something's the matter, Jamie, please-," his voice trailed off.  
"Nothing, really, I just have a sore toe. I know you love me, but you have to go," she said, letting out a shaky laugh, trying to joke.  
"Okay," he said, giving up, for now at least. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
  
A/N I am noooowwwww un grounded! Wo ho! 


	4. Where'd It Go?

A/N: To the reader who said, "Isn't it a bit fast for him to say he love's her", I meant it to be a joke between the two. The exact line:  
  
"Nothing, really, I just have a sore toe. I know you love me, but you have to go," she said, letting out a shaky laugh, trying to joke.  
  
TRYING TO JOKE. TRYING TO JOKE. Have I made my point yet? Okay...**coughs**, eh back to the story.  
  
Jamie's head swarmed with what should she do. Should she go? Should she ignore the note? Should she call the police? Should she tell her father? She grabbed a glass of water and two ibuprofen: she was getting a headache from all the thoughts.  
She also took sleeping pills: she hadn't slept for two days, and tommorow, she supposed, she better look okay when she went to that dude's house. Plus before she went she was going with Landon again. Maybe she should tell him about this, he might do something. 'What could he possibly do?' he thought challenged but she ignored them and just tried to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready to go?" said Landon, right inside of her door.  
"Sure," she said, walking out the door with him. They were going to a movie, "Pirates of the Caribbean."  
"This better be good," stated Landon.  
"It will," she replied back, "It has Johnny Depp in it." She laughed while he got a sour look on his face.  
"I just hope it's better then the last movie they based on a ride was."  
"What was that?"  
"The Haunted Mansion."  
"UCK!" Jamie leaned back into the leather-upholstered chair and stared absently mindedly out of the window. Landon abruptly pulled onto the shoulder, slamming on the brakes. "What the-?!?"  
"Will you just tell me what's up? What's on your mind? Please," Landon pleaded, looking into her eyes.  
"I – I can't," she mumbled, her brown eyes gazing upon the dirty floor mat of the car.  
"You can. I won't tell a soul." He lent closer toward her. "You need to get it off your chest. I'm here."  
Jamie exploded back, her hand automatically going for the handle and yanking it down, the car door springing open. "I can't tell you!" she half sobbed, half yelled. "Believe me Landon, I would if I could! But I can't!"  
"Jamie, come back..." but she was already gone, high heels and all running down the open highway against traffic. She couldn't, what if this person found out. They would kill Hallie. She burst out in tears at the common thought that entered her mind once again. The rain had now completely drenched her and her hair which she wished she hadn't let hang free clung to her face and her chest and back. Landon drove into the middle of the four lanes of traffic in the grass. "Jamie, come in here. Your going to either get a cold or get killed that way. Come on." But nothing he could say could persuade her. She knew he would just drill her more as soon as he got the chance, and she couldn't risk that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a two miles of running, jogging, and walking she reached a rest station. She waited at the edge of the drive way for someone else to pull in, because all who was there was one dirty old man who looked like a murder, or something along the lines. Finally a van with a family drove in and Jamie quickly ran to the pay phone for a taxi. She couldn't wait to be warm under her covers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was the day. Jamie got into her car, map in hand, wondering what would the day bring. If only she knew. 


End file.
